


有人夜里相爱

by Koikoi323



Category: seho - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koikoi323/pseuds/Koikoi323





	有人夜里相爱

有人夜里相爱【上】

“你憎恨虎狼，怜爱白兔。但你可知他们如何在生死关头相拥亲吻，在暴风雨夜相爱缠绵。”

伦第斯都的赌场总是沸腾的。临近夜幕，就像刚启开的一瓶烈酒，往里面丢一颗薄荷糖，便能让气氛燃至沸点。在这里每个人都是顺从自己原始欲望的动物，男男女女扮演着只属于自己本心的角色，稍不注意，就会被人偷走故事。

吴世勋没想赌，他兜里揣着巨额的筹码。冷眼坐在角落。有想上来搭讪的女人都识趣的走开了。他像是在夜里独行的捕猎动物，在这里只为了寻找果腹的食物。

“帅哥，喝一杯吗。”金俊勉端着一杯紫红的液体走过来，笑意盈盈的攀上吴世勋的脖子。旁边的姑娘惊讶，都说这交际花大胆，没想到竟然这么大胆。

吴世勋小幅度的转了一下头，正好对上金俊勉那双迷人多彩的眸子。应和着赌场凌乱刺眼的光，显得更加艳色多情。

金俊勉托着一杯像葡萄酒一般的液体，舌尖流连在杯壁。他故作媚态，使出全身解数勾引着跟前的男人。连衬衣扣子都没有系，歪着一边露出光滑的肩胛。

他故意把嘴里呼出的热气吐在吴世勋脸上，让人很难不想他是不是偷含了一口香水。

若是旁人看了，只能巴巴的把魂送上。甘愿跪在金俊勉脚边俯首称臣。可是吴世勋不一样。他打量了一下身子故意凹成暧昧曲线的金俊勉，叹了口气，把他衬衣拉上，“会着凉。”

金俊勉愣了。他故作娇艳的姿态全部付之一炬。不解风情说的就是吴世勋了。他表面笑吟吟，暗自凑近吴世勋的耳边，还是一样的声调，“你是不是不行啊，哦？”

吴世勋任由金俊勉在自己身上点火。叹了口气，抓住他带着一条银链的手腕。“先生，伦第斯赌场的规矩，只赌不嫖。”

“那么。”金俊勉笑嘻嘻的潘住吴世勋的肩膀，“你去玩一把吧。我刚刚摸过了，你带的牌子可比你的裤裆鼓多了。去吧，赢了的话……”

“今夜我是属于你的了。”

说完金俊勉笑着把酒杯放到跟前的桌子上。优雅的活动了一下下巴，留下一个风情的背影。在这暄豗的赌场异常吸引人。

“赢了的话，今夜我是属于你的了。”

吴世勋捡起地上散落的筹码。擦干净上面的血迹，利落的切下一缕尸体的头发，放进西装口袋里。金俊勉倚在门上看他行云流水的操作着，眼里波澜不惊。

吴世勋回过身，收起手里的匕首。走到门边，手扳过金俊勉的下巴，捏的作响。金俊勉吃痛的皱了皱眉，软下声音来：“疼啊，你放手。”

“跟谁学的？”吴世勋凑近金俊勉的耳边，学着之前他在自己耳边吐气的样子：“勾引人那套，跟谁学的？”

“自学的。”金俊勉捏了一把吴世勋的裤裆，“哦？起来了？你硬了哦。”

“信不信我现在当着死人把你操的又哭又叫。”吴世勋松开手，转而捏住金俊勉不听话的手腕。“金俊勉，长本事了？”

金俊勉笑嘻嘻的顺势向前倾，“没——有呀？”说罢，在吴世勋脸上吧唧亲了一口。

金俊勉的目的很简单，引诱吴世勋跟他上床。

而他的目的达到了。吴世勋把他锁在酒店的软床上，用领带捆住他的手腕。吻的他头晕目眩。他的目的达到了，还超额完成了。

“唔…轻点…”金俊勉感受到后面进来了异物。轻生嗫嚅着乞求吴世勋，吴世勋像没听见一样继续往里探着手指。金俊勉只能蜷紧脚趾承受这种疼痛。

“刚刚在赌场不还是很大胆吗？”吴世勋轻咬了一下金俊勉不算明显的喉结。金俊勉一哆嗦。他现在就是砧板上一条被人剃鳞缺氧的鱼，任吴世勋刀俎。吴世勋抬起金俊勉的大腿，让他紧紧和自己结合。金俊勉的后面很色，又热又紧，每次进去时吴世勋都会爽的深呼吸一口气。

“你看我现在在和强奸你有什么区别呢？我就是手持尖刀的暴徒。我会割开你的喉管，看你脆弱的动脉在我手里跳动着……你知道吗金俊勉，你现在就是被捉住的兔子，我一用力，你的脖子就会被拧断。”

金俊勉哪有心情听这些，汗水洇湿了他额头的刘海。一绺一绺的粘在眼皮上。他双腿紧紧夹住吴世勋精装的腰肢，顺从他在自己体内撒野的节奏。“唔…怎么样都好，在你身边就好。”

“你这张嘴太招人疼了。”吴世勋低头吮住金俊勉微张的红肿的唇。金俊勉像上瘾一样不断渴求吴世勋的亲吻。

“啊…啊！就是那里……操我，世勋，我求求你，你他妈操我吧。”金俊勉狠狠抓着吴世勋的背，大喊大叫着。吴世勋把他的头摁在自己肩膀处，“叫点好听的。”

“嘶…吴世勋，世勋，老公，丈夫…亲爱的，主人……”金俊勉马上就跟开了闸的洪水一样源源不断的讨好着吴世勋，吴世勋满意的摸摸金俊勉的头发，“乖孩子。”

他在金俊勉体内发泄出不少秽物。他恨不得把金俊勉钉在床上操晕他。等结束后，金俊勉把自己裹成一团，躺在床的一边。吴世勋嘴里叼着事后烟系着腕扣。一场性事过后，两个人就像陌生人一般，似乎从来不认识彼此。

“很难受吗？”吴世勋穿好衬衣，回身问金俊勉。看金俊勉把自己裹得像个糯米糍粑一样，半天没动静。

“……嗯。”金俊勉哑着嗓子闷哼一声。吴世勋叹了口气，躺回他身边。“那我今晚在这里陪你，可以吗？”

金俊勉翻了个身，往他怀里拱了拱。还是把自己裹得严严实实的。“世勋。”

“嗯？”吴世勋回应。

“我们要个孩子吧。”金俊勉咳嗽了一声，轻轻说。

吴世勋只觉得金俊勉无理取闹。“乖，别闹了。”

“我不想闹。”金俊勉一把掀开被子。揪住吴世勋的衬衣，“我需要一个孩子，他可能是我们维系感情的枢纽……我不想过这种日子了，我累了，我太累了……”

金俊勉说着，不自觉的颤抖起来。他抱头蜷缩，失声痛哭。褪去风情的金俊勉，也不过是个需要爱人肩膀的孩子，哭的比谁都撕心裂肺。

吴世勋自然知道金俊勉为什么哭成这样。他只能紧紧拥住金俊勉。卧底的工作危险容易丧命，金俊勉是被称为“笔杆子”的suho记者。两个人的工作穿梭在毒枭之间，赌场和卖淫窝点。甚至战场。

第一次见到金俊勉时，是在共和国的维和战场上。一枚炸弹落在吴世勋脚边，弹片飞起在他小腿上留了一道一指宽的伤口。

彼时的吴世勋已经三天没有进食了。失血过多的他倒在黄沙纷飞的战场上。这时，远方一个身影向他扑来，抱着他滚了好远。而就在他离开的下一秒，一枚炸弹在他躺的地方炸开，炸的方圆几十里的石块都漫天飞舞。

“嘶……”吴世勋吸了一口气，清醒了一下脑子。看见伏在自己身上的金俊勉，是个很娇小的男人。不知道为什么，吴世勋那时候就是娇小这个词。

金俊勉爬在他身上，显然是被炸弹的冲击击的头晕过去。吴世勋稍微一动弹，他就醒了。醒了后他抓起掉在身边的相机，转身朝刚刚发射导弹的地方跑去。吴世勋拼了命一般抓住他的脚腕，“你他妈不要命了？”

“你给我放开！”金俊勉还是不要命一样往那边跑。直到消失在炮火声。吴世勋知道这样他肯定会没命的，抓起身边的枪也朝炮火中跑去。

金俊勉是那种敢在子弹飞向自己的前一秒摄下新闻的记者。他不要命到令人害怕。当他冲过去一瞬间，亚洲人的面孔瞬间被瞄准，但在按下扳机的一瞬间，持枪的人却先倒地。金俊勉看着挡在自己身前的吴世勋，没有说谢谢，而是先用相机，照下了倒地的革命军尸体。

“你他妈再照我把你头砸了！”吴世勋朝金俊勉大吼，连拖带拽的把他拉到安全地带。金俊勉紧紧抓着相机，一双圆眼不卑不亢的瞪着吴世勋。

等到了军用帐篷里，吴世勋把金俊勉扔到地上。自己因为腿部受伤失血过多终于撑不住的倒在地上，金俊勉爬起来，看见吴世勋汩汩冒血的小腿。取来自己的医药箱为他包扎。

“你他妈东西还挺齐活……”吴世勋虚弱的说，金俊勉冷冷的回答，“不想死就闭嘴抓紧休息。”

他们的爱情是开在战场上的银莲花。

后来任务结束。金俊勉和吴世勋回了国，金俊勉继续做他的“笔杆子”。吴世勋在简单的修养了一段时间后从维和特种部队退下，转去了情报部。继续从事这种高危职业。

和金俊勉上床也不过是后来第一次合作时。金俊勉主动献上他的唇，拽着吴世勋一起沉沦。金俊勉的邀请是暧昧复杂的，吴世勋顾不得想太多，马上就舍命相陪。

死了他都愿意。

“吴世勋。”金俊勉抬起头来，手抚过吴世勋当年被弹片滑过的伤口上。“你怕死吗？”

吴世勋摇摇头。他什么都见过，刀子插进他的身体他也经历过。死对他来说已经算是家常便饭了。他常常觉得，自己已经死了，而且在重复着不同花样的死。

“可是我怕……”金俊勉抽噎的回答。一点也不像那个冒死也要拍下导弹的不要命的记者。“我怕死啊吴世勋！我不想死！”

“我家里还有妹妹，我父母还在家。我怎么能死？吴世勋，你太不惜命了。”金俊勉激动的抑制不住自己的音调。

吴世勋按住金俊勉，他知道他长期服用药物。情绪精神都会出现不稳定状态。他轻声说，“我知道，我知道。”

“吴世勋，我再问你一句。”金俊勉说，“别干了，走吧。我们做对普通爱人。有个孩子，有个家。可以吗。”

吴世勋没有回答。金俊勉充满希翼的眼神逐渐暗下，“既然这样。你也想分手了对吗…那就……”

“金俊勉！”吴世勋终于忍不住，一把掐住他的脖子把他抵在床上，“我不惜命？我他妈不惜命我早死了一千遍一万遍了！我为什么还活着，我放不下你，你他妈那么会钓男人，给我戴绿帽子怎么办。金俊勉，你死也得跟我一起死，一辈子都是我的人！”

“哈哈哈！这就对了！来，来，操我。我是你的，我只要在你身边，哪里我都不害怕。你看看我，起码这种时候我们是安全的……”金俊勉笑出声，他手腕使劲，把吴世勋压在床上，用手轻轻抚慰着吴世勋身下硬热的一处，低头含住。

两个人就像乱暴的野兽一样交媾着。体液弄脏了洁白的床铺。甚至都没人注意在性爱中留下的抓痕是多触目惊心。只有吴世勋和金俊勉两头原始动物亲吻着，相交着。

你憎恨虎狼，怜爱白兔。但你可知他们是如何在生死关头相拥亲吻，在暴风雨夜相爱缠绵。

遵从内心而已。


End file.
